Joker's Last Stand
by scbeauty2525
Summary: What happens when Joker has had enough? This is a dream I had. I am by no means trying to make fun of Heath Ledger. Again this is a dream I had.


Prom was in full swing at this little place by the ocean. It had this little dock area way above the water that was perfect for our "Day at the Sea" theme. Or it was perfect until chaos broke loose. All of a sudden people began running to the exit, but I couldn't find the reason why until he was right in front of me. The Joker had came, and I had caught his eye. He stalked towards me, and I couldn't seem to get away fast enough. He grabbed me from under my jaw.

"What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Z-zoe'," I stuttered out. He smiled and let me fall down to the ground. I tried to run when I felt a pain in the left side of my back. I didn't have time to investigate because of this gas that seemed to put mew asleep.

When I gained conciousness, I was leaning against a wall with someone touching me. I opened my eyes to see my teacher, Mrs. Smith, wrapping a piece of cloth around me to stop the bleeding. I wiggled my toes and sighed with a relief that I wasn't paralyzed. Mrs. Smith noticed I was awake and yanked me up. For a pregnant woman, she was freakishly strong.

"You're lucky he doesn't want you dead yet," she whispered to me. I didn't fully understand what she was saying; my head was still swimming from the gas.

"Ah, here we are. The little star of the hour," a familiar chilling voice said. I looked up right into the eyes of the Joker. I looked around at the nearby walls to see my classmates watching me, petrified. "Don't be scared, Darlin'," he tried to comfort. He stepped close to me and whispered in my ear, "Just know that what happens tonight is completely in your hands." The Joker withdrew from my personal space and fired a shot in the air. I covered my ears to have someone ripe them down.

"Hello, boys and girls. Are we having a fun Prom night?" No one spoke or moved a muscle. "Aww, why not? Say why don't we spice things up a bit." Grabbing my arm, Joker dragged me into the center. "Isn't she pretty? Might even be Prom Queen. She's going to be our lovely contestant for tonight." A blindfold soon covered my eyes. Someone spun me into some direction. "Now, our little contestant is going to take this gun and aim for a target. If she hits it, it will trigger a device that will kill me. If she doesn't, well let's just say it might not be pretty for some people." _Oh, yeah. That helps my nerves_, I thought to myself.

"When ever you're ready, Sweetheart," Joker drawled. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I began to shoot. I moved the gun just a little bit each time trying to see if I could hit the target. When the gun ran out of bullets, I dropped it and pulled off the blindfold. I had shot straight ahead, and that would've been great if the target wasn't three feet above and a foot to the left of where I had been shooting.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, we don't have a consulation prize, but thank you for giving us your best shot." My heart beated faster at not knowing what was going to happen next. A thug pushed me away. I knocked against the wall, and my back was engulfed in pain. "Now, if my helpers would join me, I have a little surprise for everyone." Three thugs along with Mrs. Smith approached Joker with no hesitation. He gave a chilling smile before spraying gas in their faces. It took a minute for the gas to take effect before they each dropped like a box of rocks. Joker handcuffed them all together and dragged them to a piece of floor that was made of glass. With a couple of shots from his gun, the floor cracked and fell into the sea.

"Come here, Sweetheart," Joker instructed. I slowly got up and walked to him. His chilling smile was now towards me. "Wait right there, Darlin'," he said when I was only about five feet away. In two quick movements, Joker whipped a knife out and cut his wrist. Blood flowed freely on the floor from his wrist. He pulled his little crew closer to the opening and tossed one through it. They easily followed one by one through the hole.

"No," I shouted, rushing closer to grab my teacher. A hand grabbed me under my jaw and pulled me back.

"Unh, unh, unh. Not so fast," his voice said in my ear. He pulled me to face him, and I could see he had also cut his other wrist. "The choice is yours, Sweetheart," he whispered before falling backwards into the sea. I immediately followed him.

My skin stung from the fall, and the salt irritated my wound. When my head broke the surface, I could see Joker's gang swimming towards the dock. Two of the thugs were awake and dragging the other two. Diving back under the water, I began searching for Joker. I only was able to search for a few minutes before I heard an explosion. Coming back to the surface, I saw the building was engulfed in flames with people jumping out. I swam over and began helping people over to the dock.

The police eventually showed up. They arrested Joker's team first, before checking up on everybody.

"Are you alright, Miss?" one of them asked. I looked down at my teal dress to see most of it was covered in blood.

"Most of this isn't mind, but I do have a wound on my back." He nodded and ushered me over to a nearby ambulance. An EMT carefully cleaned and dressed my back before handing me a blanket to keep warm. I sat there on the dock, looking out at the sea until I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Lt. Gordon.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions, Miss?" I shook my head and followed him. He walked me over to one of the police cars and opened the back for me to sit. "Can you tell me what happened?" I took a deep breath before beginning to answer.

When I was done, Lt. Gordon nodded and crouched to my level. "You were very brave tonight," he told me.

"Did you find him?" I questioned.

"Not yet, but we're going to keep looking," he told me, though his face didn't show concern.

"Do you think he's … dead?" Lt. Gordon took a deep breath as he looked at the ground before looking at me.

"We think this might have been Joker's last stand."


End file.
